Eternally
by Peachie
Summary: Sarah is twenty five, and soon to be married. She has everything going for her- a great paying job, a rich fiance... but what happens when Jareth saves her from a rapist? JS Please review! Chapter seven up!
1. Saving the day again, Super Jareth

#######  
  
Author's note- This idea just... came to me. Sitting in bed, listening to some music. XD Ah well. I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters, All I own are the demons who gave me the wicked idea for this story and the few made up characters in this story.  
  
#######  
  
A woman walked down the street, dressed in a navy dress suit, with matching high-healed shoes. The woman's chocolate hair swayed as she walked torward the gentle breeze, on the cool city night.  
  
Nearly everything was closed at this hour. Dark brown eyes stared straight ahead, her hands clutching her purse.  
  
There was little to no sound, save the gentle clicking of her heels on the cement sidewalk. The street lights cast the only light in the normally busy city.  
  
"Damn you Jacob... damn you..."  
  
She frusturatedly swiped some hair from her face, scowling at the sidewalk ahead.  
  
"Making me walk home..... Damn you...."  
  
She walked quickly on, eyes surveying the sidewalk. Fear was filling her insides. She knew better than to be walking around New York at this late hour.  
  
But it wasn't her fault. Her fiance, Jacob, had not come to pick her up at work that night, due to hanging out with his friends, drinking, playing cards, and talking about football. Which she had always thought was absolutely barbaric.  
  
"You'll be fine." he had told her, "Listen, no one will even be awake to bother you. And it's not that far away anyway..."  
  
Her thoughts of his phone call earlier that night were swept away when the sound of a man's vocie interrupted.  
  
"Hey there, sweet thing. What are you doing out so late?" asked a young man wearing mostly black. She couldn't see his face very well, but she could tell that he had dirty blonde hair.  
  
"...." the woman was too afraid to speak, so just kept walking. But her heart started pounding even faster when the man started walking after her.  
  
She instinctively quickened her pace. Her shoes clicked louder and quicker on the ground, and she clutched her purse tighter.  
  
"Hey, I asked you a question..." the man said. He also quickened his pace, and finally reached her, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her back, and just before she could scream, he had a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Now now, don't want you making any noise." the man said with a cold laugh and pulled a knife from his belt and put it to the woman's neck, bringing her slowly backwards into a dark alley.  
  
Frightened tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out a small helpless wimper from under his hand.  
  
Once they were far back in the alleyway, so no one could see them, he pushed her to the ground, forcing himself ontop of her.  
  
He put the blade to her neck again.  
  
"I want you to do exactly as I say, or else it's your throat. Got it?" the man asked.  
  
She looked down at where he was holding the knife and nodded her head ever so slightly.  
  
The man laughed coldly."Good."  
  
The man unzipped his jeans, revealing himself, and the woman made sure to look anywhere but there, now staring at the brick wall of the alley.  
  
He started to slide down her skirt, and she gave a slight whimper.  
  
The man stopped and looked back, as if he had heard something.  
  
The woman took this moment to start to scramble away. He instandly turned back to her, but she was already on her feet again.  
  
The man scowled and zipped up his pants, getting to his feet just as she started running away.  
  
"HELP! ANYONE, HELP!!!" she screamed out as she ran, wishing subconsiously that she wasn't wearing heals.  
  
  
  
She kept running, fearing for her life and screaming at the top of her lungs for help.  
  
The man chased after her, and caught up soon enough. "You stupid BITCH!" he yelled, and pushed her to the ground.  
  
She fell on her stomach, and her arms were scraped on the hard cement. She tried to get back up, but the man was kneeling, his legs to her sides, just over her stomach. He flipped her hard, so her head hit the cement and made her vision start to blur.  
  
The man was apparently very angry, because he took his knife and slashed her across her cheek.   
  
"You are a very, very, stubborn bitch, you know that?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand and painfully spreading the blood spilling from her cheek with his thumb. "Very stubborn indeed. And you know what that means? That means that you'll tell exactly what happened here if I let you go. So I'm not just going to rape you. No, no." the man chuckled seemingly insanely, "I'm going to rape you and murder you..."  
  
The woman screamed, and he made a smaller slit in her cheek. "SHUT UP!"  
  
She screamed at the pain, and he took her head by the hair, and smashed it back into the cement.  
  
Multiple tears rolled down her cheeks, both from pain and fear.  
  
He was about to do it once more, but with the last bit of strength in her, she screamed the name of the only she thought could help her.  
  
She screamed the name of the only one she could love and hate at the same time.  
  
"JARETH!!!!"  
  
The man dropped her head, not hard, slightly surprised by her screaming a name.   
  
The woman passed out and lay there helplessly.  
  
The man chuckled. "Well, that solves that."  
  
But just then, a gloved hand grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him back, the man flying at least five feet, knocking him out.  
  
A figure clad in black, with whitish blonde hair, one blue eye and one brown eye dropped to his knees beside the woman and whispered her name softly.   
  
"Sarah..."  
  
The vocie was cool, with an almost audible sense of worry.  
  
There was blood pouring from her cheek, and scratches all over her.  
  
The figure picked her up in his arms, and turned to the man, walked over and kicked his side, before dissapearing into the night.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- ^-^ Ok, sorry for the shortness of this chapter... but I had such an urge to end it there!!!! Lol. Well, you've read, and if you value your life, then you'll REVIEW!!!!  
  
####### 


	2. Waking up in a castle from dreams long a...

#######  
  
Author's note- Dude... It's 7:35 AM... I haven't slept all night. It's my month late birthday party, one friend is snoring on my bed, and the other friend has crashed on the remnents of what was going to be a place to sleep and on food. I have been drinking, I chugged a two liter bottle of Vanilla Coke all by myself, and got coke spilled all over my back on the way downstairs. I'm not even sure why I'm still awake, writing the second chapter to a fanfic no less, but I'm under the influence, and I'm actually pulling it off, so I deserve a gold medal or something. And that was just the longest author's note I've ever written. Isn't that sad? Anyway, I am in no way to be held responsible for the things I type here. Blame my father for leaving alcohol around when there are three teenaged girls in the house. And I'm the only one still awake. If you aren't scared, then no evil thing could ever make you twitch. Now, enough of my ramblings and drunkenness.... onto the ficcer!!!!  
  
#######  
  
"So warm..." thought Sarah before she opened her eyes. It felt just like waking up at home in her own bed. Except... it was so comfortable. The bed itself was warm and smooth, like laying on a cloud on a warm summer's day. Sarah didn't want to move, but she slowly opened her eyes, and was a bit more shocked than in the moments before.  
  
Her body shot up, and deep brown eyes surveyed the room frightendly.  
  
She was laying in a huge cannopy bed, with silken black sheets and black shining curtains made of velvet, tied to the posts so she could glance around the room.  
  
The walls were made of stone, and had a feeling of age, yet invitingness. And yet, Sarah was still afraid to move.  
  
All around were different crystals, some clear and others black, while there was a fireplace in the corner which, oddly enough, had black fire in it.  
  
Sarah's eyes mused over that for a while, until they came to a sleeping figure, slumped on a black chair of velvet, seemingly comfy enough.  
  
It was Jareth, still dressed in all his majesty, seemingly having stayed by Sarah's side.  
  
One part of her wanted to wake him up and yell at him for bringing her here, while the other wanted to thank him for saving her. Truth was, she didn't really think he would come, nor remembered him doing so. But how else would she have ended up in this all too familliar castle?  
  
She looked over at the night table and saw what looked like ancient remmedies for pains. And it was then that the back of her head surged in pain.  
  
"Ahh..." she said, taking hold of it, bringing her head to her knees and closing her eyes in pain.  
  
After a moment, the pain eased up and she brought her head back up to look at the sleeping Jareth. And then she looked down to see that the only thing keeping her dignity was the silk sheets on her body.  
  
True, she had a nightgown. A see-through black one.  
  
"You dirty bastard..." she muttered, touching it gently before she heard a familliar voice.  
  
"Ahh, you're awake." said a Jareth who hadn't quite managed his cold, bitter voice yet. And he obviously wasn't a morning person. Groggy was written on his forehead.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." she said, trying to sound smooth but nearly slapping herself for her failure with words.  
  
Jareth managed an evily smooth chuckle and looked her over. "Admiring the outfit that I so kindly let you borrow?"  
  
Sarah glared at him. "I wish you'd given me something a little more dignifying."  
  
Jareth laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, but usually the women who stay here don't have a problem with showing me all they've got. Usually I've seen it before."  
  
Sarah looked away from him. So, he had girlfriends.... and they had worn this...  
  
Suddenly she felt completely discusting. She was dressed like one of Jareth's one night stands.  
  
Jareth, seeing what she was thinking in her eyes, simply smirked. "Don't worry, after dressing you, there's not much to hide."  
  
It took Sarah a moment to understand what he was saying, but when she did... boy was there an uproar.  
  
"You WHAT!?" she asked, shocked and violated at the same time.  
  
"I couldn't very well let you sleep in your work clothes."  
  
"You sick pervert! You probably malested me!!!"  
  
"I'd never dream of it. You were completely unconcious. No fun in that."  
  
But Sarah completely ignored his last comment. "I hope you know that I have a fiance to go home to!"  
  
Jareth let a wicked grin play across his lips, and Sarah knew what was coming. "Then why did you call for me instead of him?"  
  
Sarah was at a loss for words. Sure, Jacob couldn't have done jack shit compared to Jareth, but it would have been more practical. Honestly, who calls out to the guy who stole their little brother, put them through hell, and almost killed them, for help, instead of the one they're going to marry?  
  
Apparently Sarah Williams, because she did the night before.  
  
Jareth shook his head.  
  
"I save your life, I let you sleep in my bed, I give you a nice sleeping gown, and you repay me by calling me a pervert. You know Sarah, after so long... you're still a spoiled, selfish little brat. Didn't you learn anything here?"  
  
"Only that you're scum and goblins are stupid!"  
  
"Come now, don't you miss your little friends? Or have you forgotten?..."  
  
Sarah paused, remembering the last time she's seen them.  
  
"You called them pretty often for a while there. Then slowly, the times became fewer and farther between. And then, they stopped altogether. Immagine how they must feel."  
  
Sarah looked away. She was back, and they were here somewhere. But she was sure they'd all long forgotten her. And she felt horrible. But with boyfriends and now a fiance, she couldn't very well go around having fireys and fox-dogs running around the house now could she?  
  
But that didn't stop the guilt dwelling in her heart. No, it was still there, roaming freely.  
  
Cruel laughter disrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I hate you, Jareth."  
  
"Then don't call on me to be your hero."  
  
"Why did you save me anyway?"  
  
"..... You will know soon enough. Get dressed and meet me downstairs in an hour. Breakfast will ber served. There are dresses in the closet to your right and a bathroom through the door to your left."  
  
And with that, the goblin king left the room, leaving a rather confused Sarah behind, to soak in the happenings of the past few minutes.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Aaaand I've sobered up! Excuse the shortness of the chapter... I already gave you the reasons. ^_^V Anyways, thanks for all the great reviews! And remember, any who read and do not review shall die slowly and painfully. (I own a supercomputer robot assasin.... do not mess with me!!! ((And DON'T ask how I got one. XD)))  
  
####### 


	3. Breakfast with a goblin king

#######  
  
Author's note- I got 13 hours of sleep last night. And I'm STILL tired. o.0 Don't ask me how that happened.... anyways, I had no internet access for a long while there, so please excuse the long wait. --'  
  
#######  
  
Sarah stared at the door through which Jareth left for a moment before reluctantly getting out of the cozy bed.  
  
She walked to the door on the left and opened the door slowly.  
  
To her surprise there was a small waterfall coming from the wall, pouring into a large round bathtub. Steam was coming from the water so she assumed that it was Jareth's substitute for a shower.  
  
She let herself in and closed the door behind her, and the sweet lavender scent coming from the water swept over her. Everything seemed heavenly in this room, and made her never want to leave.  
  
"But would I really stay here just for a good bath?" she asked herself, before looking around at the rest of the bathroom.  
  
It had all the esssentials, a sink, toilet, soaps, mirrors...  
  
"And your standard waterfall..." she mused, before letting the nightgown slide down her form.  
  
She dipped a toe into the circular bathtub and found the water to be nice and warm. Not too cold, but not scalding hot either. In fact, it was...   
  
"Perfect..."  
  
She let the word roll over her tongue as she stepped fully into the water, finding that it came up to her knees.  
  
She slowly made her way over to the waterfall, finding that the water had reached her upper thighs by the time she had gotten there.  
  
She let the warm water from the fall run over her skin like silk as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Mmmmmm..."  
  
She turned in a circle so that the water had slid over every inch on her body before she faced away from it and dipped her head back to let the water run through her chestnut locks, quite content.  
  
She opened her eyes again.  
  
"Shampoo...." she muttered, looking around.  
  
She looked to her left and next to the tub was a glass bottle containing a thick orangy liquid.  
  
She picked it up and poured some into the palm of her hand.  
  
Instantly, the sweet scent of peaches filled the air.  
  
"Typical." she said to no one particular, rolling her eyes.  
  
She massaged the liquid into her hair before letting the water slide through her locks once more, washing it off.  
  
"Soap..." she muttered, and looking to her left again, she saw a smaller bottle of orangy liquid.  
  
Raising a brow, she stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Strange, that wasn't there before..."  
  
She picked up the bottle, and poured some of the thick liquid into her hands, and lathered it up before massaging it into her skin.  
  
She then let it wash away in the waterfall and grabbed a nearby towel, stepping out of the tub and wrapped it around her sopping form.  
  
She exited the bathroom, and stepped into Jareth's bedroom, to find that she was completely dried.  
  
"Huh?" she said, putting her hand through her clean but perfectly dried hair.  
  
"How odd... Must be magic..." she muttered and walked around the bed to open the closet on the right side of the room.  
  
She pulled open the closet door, and unsurprisingly found it to be a walk-in closet, filled with medieval looking dresses.  
  
Oh how she would have loved this when she was younger.  
  
"But I grew up... I left my fantasies behind.... I became a buisiness woman!!!" she yelled at the dresses, as if begging them to become pantsuits at her command.  
  
But they didn't.  
  
Suddenly the urge to pretend she was a princess in a faraway land swept over her. The sixteen year old Sarah was begging to come out again.  
  
"No. No! I left this all behind! I came to my senses!!! I hate you Jareth!!"  
  
But she finally gave in, taking a purple gown with a built-in corset.  
  
She left the closet, slamming the soor and slipped into her dress. She fumbled with the corset for a while, but finally managed a technique involving a bedpost and some very odd grunting noises.  
  
She went over to a mirror and admired her work, smoothing out some wrinkles and straightening things.  
  
She sat down infront of a vanity mirror and picked up a brush, admiring it's beauty for a moment.   
  
There were delicate golden designs, of an owl, crystals, a labyrinth...  
  
"Suits him." she mumbled, before running it through her chocolate locks.  
  
She decided to let her hair down for the day, and sat in the room.  
  
She wondered how long until she was to be called to breakfast. Not to mention she wanted to know how she would be able to stand Jareth.  
  
"Arrogant bastard..." she mumbled and flopped back onto the bed.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door, and a familliar voice.  
  
"Uh.... Sarah?"  
  
The voice was that of Hoggle, a strange sense of fear in his voice.  
  
"Are you.... in there?"  
  
"Hoggle!" she said in surprise, and shot up, running over to answer the door.  
  
She pulled it open, and found the dwarf standing there, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, Sarah! I thought I'd never see yous again!"  
  
"Oh, Hoggle!"  
  
Sarah dropped to her knees and hugged the dwarf tightly, he himself wrapping his arms around the much older Sarah.  
  
"Yous grew up so much!" he mumbled into her shoulder.  
  
"I missed you!"  
  
"Well, come now." Hoggle said, releasing her and freeing himself from her grip. "We musn't keep Jareth waiting."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"He can wait thirteen hours if he needs to. How've you been!?"  
  
"Very good, but come on. He'll get upset with me if you're late."  
  
"Oh, fine. For your sake."  
  
Hoggle took Sarah's hand and led her down the winding halls, before they reached a dining room that very much resembled the crystal ballroom.  
  
And there, at the head of the table sat Jareth.  
  
Dressed as he was in the crystal ballroom, he smiled at her. There were covered silver platters filling the table, and a seat on the table, opposite Jareth, was set with a dish, forks, knives, spoons, a napkin...  
  
"Sarah, have a seat. Hoggle, you may leave us." Jareth said, and Sarah took a seat.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Hoggle replied, and quickly left the room.  
  
"Sarah, you look simply beautiful." Jareth said, the words sliding off his tongue smoothly and seductively.  
  
The way he said her name made Sarah blush.  
  
"Stupid... Flattery won't get you any..." she replied, looking down at the table to keep him from seeing her blush.  
  
Jareth just laughed, only slightly evilly.  
  
He clapped his hands, and the covers on the food were gone.  
  
There were pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, muffins, donuts.... everything one could have for breakfast was on the table. And when Sarah looked it over, she realised how very hungry she was.  
  
She took some of the food and put it on her plate, as Jareth was doing the same.  
  
She didn't bother using manners or taking dainty bites in front of Jareth. She honestly didn't care what he thought of her. She just wanted out of the Underground, asap.  
  
Every now and then, mismatched eyes would wander from their food to lay apon Sarah, but he'd always look away before she could see that he was looking at her.  
  
"Fatal attraction..." a female voice rang in Jareth's head.  
  
"Leave me alone." He thought back at the voice.  
  
The voice emitted some laughter, but it was heard no more within the mind of Jareth.  
  
The two ate their food in silence, but when they were both full, Jareth spoke up.  
  
"Sarah, last night I saved you from a rapist, and now you must repay me."  
  
"... What? I'm not doing anything for you."  
  
"Ahh, but I think you'll find my conditions quite persuaisive. If you don't agree to what I ask, I'll send you back in time, to where you were going to be raped and murdered by that man."  
  
"........... What do you want?"  
  
"You have to live here with me for one month. If you still wish to leave at the end of the month, I'll let you go home to your fiance. But your oppinion of me may sway by the end of this month, and if it does, and you want to stay, I'll give you your dreams. Just like I was going to on that fateful night."  
  
Sarah simply laughed. "Don't worry, you won't have to give me a thing at the end of this month. The last thing in the world I want is to be here with you."  
  
She stood up, and made to the door.   
  
"I'll be in my--- erm.... your.... room until lunch."  
  
And with that, she wandered back along the winding corridors of the castle.  
  
"Ahhh, Sarah. So blinded by what happened so long ago. But don't you worry, I'll make you mine. Though I may not give you your dreams as promised, for I've long since lost my love for you..."  
  
An evil fit of insane laughter made it's way to Sarah's ears as she wandered down the hall, but she ignored it, and continued on to Jareth's room.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Dun dun DUN..... Lol. You've read.... now REVIEW!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Or I'll sick Gem on you! *A young woman, around nineteen, appears, with short black hair, a sleeveless trenchcoat, black shorts, black gloves going to her upper arms, black thigh-high boots, and twin revolvers in her hands appears* Gemini is my supercomputer/robot assasin. She does as I say! So review or I'll sick her on you!!! Meow. =^^=  
  
####### 


	4. Crystal ballrooms and unicorns

#######  
  
Author's note- I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did yew mish mee? Lol. Anyways... here's the ficcer. Not bothering you with a long note for now. By the way, the song in sarah's head is "Case of you" by Joni Mitchel. Had to tell you just so I don't get sued, ya know. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
#######  
  
Sarah lay on Jareth's bed, the silken sheets caressing her body since she fell into a light slumber.  
  
She seemed so peaceful... like a wingless angel fallen from the skies above. Her chestnut locks were strewn about her, framing her delicate face beautifully, like a lovely painting hanging in a gallery on display.  
  
When Jareth creeped in, he let his eyes fall on her for a moment, admiring her undeniable beauty.  
  
Making a mental note to himself not to fall for her charm, he let himself lay down next to her, and started to stroke her cheek lightly with his index finger.  
  
"Such a lovely little thing..." he whispered, his voice having an almost admiring tone, though thoroughly masked by his usual cold lacing.  
  
Sarah gave a slight moan, as she turned her head to the side a bit, which made Jareth chuckle softly.  
  
"She still seems so innocent. But then... so does everyone when they sleep." he muttered.  
  
"Jareth..." she mumbled under her breath, though the ever aware Gobling King heard her.  
  
He placed a hand on her forehead, and instantly, her dream sequence was before him.  
  
They were in the ballroom. But this time, there were no masks, no faceless dancers. There were no women with mirrors to show Jareth his magnificent self. It was just Jareth and Sarah, though she did indeed have her older face, and a slightly altered dress.  
  
"So, this is what she dreams of..." he thought as they danced like they weren't even touching the ground.  
  
Sarah's gown swayed perfectly as they made their way all over the ballroom.  
  
A sweet smile was playing across her lips, rather than the dumbfounded look she had given him at the ball so many years ago.  
  
This made Jareth not be able to help himself, he found himself smiling peacefully back.  
  
Sarah moved closer to him, and layed her head to rest on his chest.  
  
"I love you Jareth..." she murmered, and he put a hand through her delicate chocolate colored hair.  
  
"And I you, Sarah dear..." He said, now only smirking evilly, knowing she couldn't see.  
  
"Perfect... I should be able to lure her in easily enough..." he thought, swaying with her around the ballroom.  
  
"It's all just a matter of time..."  
  
He removed his hand from her forehead, and found that she was now snuggling up to him, though he was certain that she was unaware of her actions.  
  
"You'll be all mine, Sarah. But you don't have any idea how unhappy you'll be."  
  
He gently pulled away, leaving Sarah to lay once more as a sleeping cherub, and he stood, dusting off his shoulder as if to rid himself of everything about her.  
  
"If only you knew..."  
  
But his words drifted off without ending, and he walked out the door, Sarah still in her peaceful slumber.  
  
If only she did know, fate would take a different turn. But fate already danced on the horizon, waiting for Sarah to join her in her never ending journey to the sun.  
  
And when Sarah's eyes opened, she could not see fate dancing, nor feel it, but she was there, merrily twirling with her arms in air. Waiting. Waiting to be joined.  
  
Sarah yawned and stretched her arms, before sitting up and running her fingers through her hair and smiling contently, amazed about the dream.  
  
But then, she frowned and put her hand to her forehead in utter discust of herself.  
  
"What are you THINKING? This is the Goblin King we're dealing with! Not exactly lover material! Ugh... I can't belive I had that kind of a dream, that's so awful..."  
  
She stood up and smoothed out the skirt of her dress.  
  
"I must be insane to have dreams like that, what's wrong with me?"  
  
She smoothed her hair, and looked into the vanity mirror across the room. "Who do you think you are, calling Jareth instead of your fiance anyway?"  
  
She stopped and put her hands on her head.  
  
"And stop talking to yourself, you nut."  
  
She turned to the door, and stepped over before opening it and peering out into the dimly lit hallway.  
  
"Is there anything to do around here?" she asked herself, and turned left into the hall, slowly making her way down the wide corridor of the old castle.  
  
She started to hum to herself, only thinking the words in her head, of the song her mother would sing back before she had run off to become a broadway actress.  
  
"Just before our love got lost you said," the lyrics sang in her head, in the sound of her mother's voice, "I am as constant as a northern star and I said, 'Constant in the darkness? Where's that at? If you want me I'll be in the bar'..."  
  
She started to step in tune to her humming, and the song in her mind, and twirled once in a while, letting her arms spread out.  
  
"On the back of a cartoon coaster, in a blue TV screen light, I drew a map of Canada, oh Canada, with your face sketched on it twice..."  
  
But she reached a room at the end of the corridor, and peered in, seeing a crystal statue of a unicorn.  
  
The sweet words in her mind quickly raced away, and she entered.  
  
"Oh, how beautiful..." she murmered, reaching up to touch the horn of the crystal creature.  
  
She let her fingers run down the cold winding crystal, and a soft wonderous expression came over her face, a certain twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"I see you're found my precious unicorn." came an icy cold voice from the back of the room.  
  
Turning to see him, Sarah's eyes were met with no other than the Goblin King himself.  
  
"... Yes. It's incredebly lifelike..." she said in a near whisper as she turned back to look at it.  
  
"That's because it was once a unicorn. I turned it into a crystal and now I can admire it whenever I like."  
  
Looking back at Jareth, Sarah's face changed, a subtle glare now overcoming her eyes.  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"Is it? There are too many around here anyway."  
  
"You just turned it into crystal? Just like that!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're awful."  
  
"Perhaps. But it was going to die anyway."  
  
"You're cruel."  
  
"I understand that. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll be heading to the garden. I'll see you later."  
  
Sarah watched him leave, and ran her hand over the cheek of the unicorn's face.  
  
"Poor thing... Jareth is so cruel. I'll never stay here with him. Ever."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Bwahahahaha. Bwa. Bwaha. Ok, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Well, anyways... There is SO much more to come, so stay tuned!!!!! And remember to REVIEW!!!  
  
####### 


	5. You came in the name of love

#######  
  
Author's note- Ok, first things first.... I'd like to thank the reviewers for sticking with me and always inspiring me to write more! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now, back to your regularly schedualed fanfiction....  
  
#######  
  
Thoughts of that recent fateful night filled the chestnut-haired angel as she stood atop a balcony, her hands resting on the cool stone rail as she gazed out at the vast labyrinth, mesmorized by the beauty she had failed to reconize her first time around.  
  
Her eyes closed and she thought of the way Jareth had offered her dreams so long ago. She recognized the hurt on his face now, looking back on it, though she didn't notice it before.  
  
"He offered it all to me... everything..." she whispered to herself, letting the cool breeze of the night whip through her hair.  
  
"But I turned it down for Toby."  
  
She opened her eyes and leaned over. She rest her elbow on the rail and her head in her hand.  
  
"I wonder how Toby is doing now..."  
  
"He's fine." said a recognizable british accented voice, with an air of disconcern.  
  
Sarah rose to her full height and looked at him.  
  
Dressed in a black poet's shirt and grey tights with black riding boots, he sat on the rail where it met the wall, leaning up against it respectively.  
  
In his hand was a crystal, showing the image of the now much older Toby- a handsome young man, with blonde hair and those striking blue eyes.  
  
"I still say he's got my eyes..." Jareth mocked, with a cruel chuckle.  
  
"He does not. The difference is, you see, his are gorgeous."  
  
"And you call me cruel, Sarah." he replied in icy sarcasm.  
  
Sarah smirked, and swung her leg up, putting her foot onto the rail, and she brought her other foot up soon after.  
  
Slowly standing, she looked out at the labyrinth for a moment, before turning to Jareth quickly, nearly slipping, though she caught herself.  
  
Jareth didn't even flinch, so she tilted her head slightly as she watched the sexy grin of the Goblin King.  
  
"Would you catch me, Jareth?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I fell."  
  
Taken slightly aback, Jareth tried his best not to look it. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you care about me enough to catch me if I fall?"  
  
"I saved you from a rapist, didn't I?"  
  
"That's not what I asked, Jareth."  
  
"Well, I don't know. The situation hasn't arisen."  
  
Sarah simply smiled innocently, before lifting her foot and putting it behind her, as if she were about to jump.  
  
"Well, we could find out."  
  
"Sarah, don't."  
  
"Better hurry if you're going to catch me..." she said, thinking in her mind that she knew very well that she would never jump.  
  
But Jareth stood, reaching torwards her, though he was a good seven or eight feet away.  
  
"Sarah, get down from there."  
  
She smiled, and just as she was about to hop back onto the balcony, a faerie landed on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
She swatted at it like a bug, screaming and flailing her arms.  
  
"SARAH!" Jareth yelled, rushing over to her, just as she realized what was going on.  
  
Her foot slipped off of the railing, and she was beginning to fall.  
  
Her scream must have echoed all thoughout the labyrinth as she saw this, and as Jareth raced over to where she was.  
  
Her ankle of the foot that had been ready to get back onto the balcony hit the rail violently, causing a harsh pain to throb as she struggled to reach for something- anything- to grab onto.  
  
A gloved hand grabbed hers, and brought her up quickly, pulling her close to a body.  
  
She threw her arms around her savior, knowing very well that it was Jareth.  
  
Sarah burried her face in his chest, more frightened than in pain, though the burning throb on her ankle hadn't left.  
  
"Why don't you ever LISTEN, Sarah!? Why must you always go and find out the hard way..." he scolded as he held her to himself like a child.  
  
Sarah didn't mind the scolding, she was still in shock, and had she not been she would have known that it was her own fault.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked now, a touch of concern in his voice.  
  
Sarah said nothing, just held him close to her, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Where are you hurt?"  
  
"M-my.... ankle..."  
  
Jareth sighed heavily.  
  
"You sure have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, you know that?"  
  
He lifted her into his arms, and brought her into his room.  
  
He layed her down gently and moved down to her feet.  
  
"Which ankle?"  
  
"My right..." Sarah groaned.  
  
Jareth placed his fingers on the ankle, and Sarah winced.  
  
"It's sprained."  
  
"Lucky me..." Sarah sighed.  
  
Forming a crystal in his hand, he tossed it to Sarah.  
  
Sarah outstretched her hands, but when she caught it, it was a bottle.  
  
"Drink it. It'll stop the pain. And it'll help you heal faster."  
  
"It won't make me go dancing in a ball with you, will it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, Sarah, I promise! Drink the damn medicine!"  
  
She took off the top, and downed the liquid inside, the taste of peaches lingering in her mouth.  
  
"It tastes like peaches, Jareth."  
  
"It's my favorite fruit."  
  
"I hate them, thanks to you."  
  
"Aww, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Jareth said in a mock pouted face.  
  
"Shut-up and go away. I'm tired."  
  
"Way to thank me for my hoispitality."  
  
Jareth stood up, and made for the door, opening it gently.  
  
Just as he was about to go out, Sarah sat up.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...... Thank you. For catching me."  
  
"........... Don't mention it."  
  
And with that, he exited, closing the door behind him, leaving Sarah slightly bewildered in his bed, simply gazing at the door.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note: I'm really rather enjoying writing this story, so stick with it, 'cause I've got a lot in store for these two. I think I'll clear a few things up right now, since so many are asking the same questions...  
  
1. This is a Jareth/Sarah fanfic.  
  
2. Jareth is not entirely evil  
  
3. At this point in time, Sarah is denying her love for Jareth and Jareth is only starting to love her again.  
  
4. That unicorn from last chapter will play a large role in this story, so REMEMBER it.  
  
5. REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU WANT MORE!!!  
  
That's right. I need reviews so I can feel like people are actually reading it and I'm not just kidding myself. Thanks!  
  
####### 


	6. All butterflies return someday

#######  
  
Author's note- I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Hehehe, sorry, I had to say it. ^_^ Four reviews within 16 hours, you guys simply sock my socks. Anyways, keep reviewing, 'cause I have to know what you guys think! ((And critisize too, 'cause I know that I'm NOWHERE NEAR the best writer you've seen. Lol.)) And with that said, onto the ficcer!!! *Glomps Jareth* ^^  
  
#######  
  
The sunlight showered down onto the colorful flowers in the castle garden, making their petals shimmer with an iridescent glow. It was late afternoon, a warmth hanging in the air, bringing a cozy summer feeling to the scene. Sarah sat on a warm stone bench, a single thornless rose in her hand.  
  
She lifted the scented wonder to the tip of her nose, and drew in a breath, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet fragrance that graced her scenses.  
  
Her hair was brought into a ponytail on her head, a lovely pale pink dress hanging comfortably around her form, with a white corset.  
  
She slowly pulled the flower away, and opened her eyes.  
  
"I didn't get to see the beauty before..." she whispered, holding the rose into the sun.  
  
A blue-winged butterfly landed on the rose, and her lips curled into a soft smile.  
  
"What are you doing here, butterfly? Did Jareth steal you away too?"  
  
The butterfly moved its wings slightly, before Sarah heard boots on the soft grass behind her.  
  
"No, this butterfly returns every year around this time, just like its parents before it."  
  
"Why would it come back with people like you here?" Sarah asked, not even turning to face him.  
  
"Because... everything returns one day."  
  
Sarah turned now, to look at him.  
  
"You did." he continued.  
  
Sarah's lips parted in awe of his words, before looking to the ground.  
  
"I had no choice." she whispered, knowing very well she was wrong. She had called Jareth, not the other way around.  
  
"If that's truly what you believe then I pity you."  
  
She turned back to the flower, but the butterfly was gone.  
  
Sighing, she put the flower down on her lap.  
  
"Is there something you wanted, Jareth?"  
  
"Pardon? Oh, so now that you're here I can't want to be in the garden when you're there?"  
  
"I doubt it was coincidence."  
  
"Well, it was. I actually come here to think, and that was what I wanted to do."  
  
"What did you want to think about?"  
  
"Well... you, Sarah."  
  
"Oh, please. Don't try to butter me up, Goblin King, because there's nothing you can do to make me forgive you for all the wrong you've done."  
  
"I was being serious." He said poker-faced, before turning and walking away, leaving Sarah to feel like an idiot.  
  
Sarah watched him leave, then twirled the rose in her fingers.  
  
There was a strange feeling in her chest, a feeling of contentment, happiness........ love.  
  
She smiled for a moment, knowing that she was on Jareth's mind, until the chirp of a bird brought her back to normal.  
  
".... What..... was I.... THINKING?!" she said, standing up abruptly.  
  
"It's... JARETH!!! Jareth of all people! The Goblin KING!"  
  
She tossed the rose onto the ground and smooshed it into the grass with her foot.  
  
"Ugh... what is wrong with me? He's an arrogant, tretchorous, baby-stealing bastard!" she yelled at herself, kicking the remains of the rose.  
  
But the feeling insided didn't leave.  
  
She picked up her skirt a bit, and dashed into the castle, running up the stone steps, jogging down corridors until she came to the room with the crystal unicorn.  
  
She ran her hands down its nose, and kissed the cool transparent stone.  
  
"You and I are trapped here together, aren't we?" she mumbled softly, before looking into the eyes of the creature.  
  
"But how could I get you out of there?" she whispered, moving her fingers up its winding horn.  
  
In the eye, it looked nearly blue for a moment, and Sarah opened her mouth wide, but the blue glow faded away.  
  
She bit her lip, pausing to think for a moment, before running quickly back to the garden.  
  
"Jareth!" she called, running up to where he was- leaning on a fountain.  
  
"Yes, Sarah?"  
  
"I want you to do something for me."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, I'm always justy lying around here, with nothing really to do... so I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you turn that unicorn back to normal? Please? For me?"  
  
"How would that possibly solve a damn thing?"  
  
"I want to ride it. Jareth. Around the castle, or the labyrinth even."  
  
"You've lost your mind."  
  
"Please, Jareth? I never have anything to do..."  
  
He looked at her pleading face, and sighed.  
  
"I have horses you know."  
  
"I know, but I really want a unicorn."  
  
"Then I'll find you a different one."  
  
Sarah grasped his gloved hands in her own hands, and pleaded.  
  
"No, Jareth, I want that one."  
  
He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Alright, alright."  
  
Throwing her arms around him, Sarah squeeled with delight.  
  
"Thank you, Jareth, thank you!"  
  
And to herself, Sarah noted that it was a good thing that she had taken riding lessons.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- No, I am not done with the unicorn yet. There's sooooooo much more to it than that. Hehehehehehehe. You'll see.... By the way, I'm also thinking of starting another labyrinth fic... but I think I'll wait until I finish this one first, ya think? D'accord? Bon idee? Hehehe... French amuses me. o.o Anywho, KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN, BABY!  
  
####### 


	7. Rose petals

#######  
  
Author's note- Ok, I know a lot of you were ready to kill me for not updating, but I have a valid excuse! I had a broken keyboard, and so could not write. But now I've got a new spiffy one, so it's back to the story for me. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for being patient. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews! 51 so far! Keep them coming because we all know they make me write up the next chapter quicker.  
  
#######  
  
'What harm could it do?' Jareth thought to himself, sitting alone on the balcony. The wind whipped through his gravity-defying hair, and he closed his blue and brown eyes.  
  
'She couldn't possibly... no, the spell is much too strong. There's nothing to worry about. She'll be safe with that unicorn.'  
  
He stood, swinging his magnificent black cape over his shoulder, and turning to the entrance where he saw Sarah, standing with her hand on the frame, obviously waiting for him.  
  
"Aren't you going to free my unicorn?" she asked calmly, but with a slightly pushing tone to her voice.  
  
"Yes, yes. Come along." he said exasperatedly.  
  
The two walked down the hall, Jareth leading and Sarah close behind. She was obviously eager to see the unicorn.  
  
"It is a male unicorn, and his name is Aden."  
  
Sarah simply nodded. "Was he yours once?"  
  
"......"  
  
Jareth led her into the room with the crystalized unicorn, and put his hand on its nose. He closed his eyes, and whispered something very softly, that Sarah could not hear.  
  
The unicorn shook vigorously, until the crystal shattered, and there, where the crystal unicorn had been, was a gorgeous white unicorn, with a golden flowing mane and tail, along with it's spiriled horn.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened, and she ran over to the horse, as Jareth drew his hand away.  
  
"He's so beautiful!" she said, cuddling the creature's face.  
  
Jareth simply stared into its eyes.  
  
"Come, Sarah. We'll take it to the stables."  
  
She nodded, and with Jareth ahead of her, she started leading the unicorn to the stables.  
  
  
  
Petting the unicorns satiny mane, Sarah looked at Jareth in the stables behind his castle. The walls were stone, and the ground simply dirt, but there was a cozy air to the place that made Sarah feel warm inside.  
  
"Jareth... why won't you look at Aden?"  
  
"I've seen him before, and therefore there is no reason to."  
  
Sarah sighed and looked into the unicorn's eyes.  
  
"Don't mind the sourpuss, he just doesn't know what beauty looks like."  
  
"I beg to differ..." Jareth said icily under his breath before exiting.  
  
"I expect to see you at dinner." he called without turning his head.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Sarah said, barely paying attention as she stroked the lovely unicorn infront of her.  
  
"Felling better now that you're not a crystal, huh, Aden?" She asked without expceting an answer.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to let mean old Jareth get you again..." she muttered absently, running her fingers though his silken mane.  
  
Jareth strolled outside the stables, somewhat worried, but of course not letting on as he saw a stable goblin running amuck after a horse.  
  
Sighing, he rolled his eyes and kicked his subject as it ran infront of him.  
  
"Out of my way, pig!" he remarked coldly, placing an idle hand apon his brow in mock exasperation.  
  
He now stomped along into the beautiful garden, and apon seeing a perfect rose, full in it's bloom, obviously in a fit of anger.  
  
The goblin king sure was known for his mood swings.  
  
He picked the thorny rose, and clenched it tight with his hand. "I'll smash every rose that is perfect enough to ensnare my attention..."  
  
The thorns pricked into his palm, blood slowly dripping down his hand, but he payed no mind. With his other hand, he pulled off the petals and let them fall to the ground before smushing them into the ground with his signature riding boots.  
  
He let go of the stem and looked at his bleeding hand. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled a glove over his hand and started again torward the castle.  
  
Determined and dangerous, the Goblin King was ready to take on his mission, and he already knew in his mind, that he could get what he wanted.  
  
But did he really even know what he wanted?  
  
Sarah sat on her bed, exhausted.  
  
"I forgot how hard it was to take care of a horse... well.... unicorn... but it takes forever just to groom them! I didn't even get to ride him today..."  
  
She looked up, and hanging on a hook on the wall was a lovely corset dress. It was black velvet, with red lace at the center of the corset.  
  
She stood up and, assuming that she was to wear it to dinner, slipped out of her current outfit and tossed it on the bed. She picked the dress off the wall, and pulled it on, tightening the corset, but not so she couldn't breathe.  
  
She smoothed her dress infront of the vanity mirror and sat down at the chair.  
  
Picking up the brush, she ran it through her shiny chocolate locks.  
  
A knock at the door, and her concentration was broken.  
  
"Yes? Come in."  
  
A small pink-haired goblin slowly peacked in, and looked at Sarah.  
  
"His highness is expecting you now."  
  
"Oh... already?" Sarah asked, as if in a daze.  
  
The goblin nodded it's little head and closed the door.  
  
Sarah stood up and again smoothed her dress. She looked at the door and sighed.  
  
"I hate having to serve his every beck and whim."  
  
Opening the door, she peered out into the corridors, but the little goblin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Fast little bugger..."  
  
She started down the hall torwards the dining room, taking her time and running her hand on the wall.  
  
Pausing to admire a candlebra on the wall, she ran her fingers over it, and it fell into her hand.  
  
Startled, she fumbled with it, until it dropped on the floor, the sound echoing loudly thoughout the halls.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
She hurridley picked it up as Jareth's head poked out from the dining room.  
  
"What. are. you doing?" he asked wit ha raised brow.  
  
Hiding the candlebra behind her back, she managed a week smile.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"... Alright, then hurry up."  
  
His head dissapeared into the dining room and she looked around quickly for somewhere to hide it.  
  
Because there was nowhere to hide it, she put it down on the ground, and rushed into the dining room.  
  
"I'm here..." she said meakly.  
  
"Yes, I can see that."  
  
She sat down and didn't look up. She was embarrassed, to say the least.  
  
"You look as lovely as a rose tonight." Jareth admired, with an ice cold smirk on his highly made-up face.  
  
"Oh... uhm... thank you..." she answered quickly, starting to put food in her mouth so that he couldn't expect any answers to anything.  
  
"You know, we can always take it slowly."  
  
"What?" she asked, blushing.  
  
"The food isn't going anywhere. You don't need to eat it as if you'll not be eating for the next three weeks."  
  
A mild chuckle, and her worries subsided.  
  
"Oh... that..."  
  
"Well what did you think I was speaking of, my dear Sarah?" he asked, a wickedly seductive smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing... let's eat."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- So yes, this is my story!!! Don't like the way it's progressing? Have ideas? TELL ME!!! I love to hear from you! I may also start a new story, not sure when yet. Do you guys think I should finish this first so it's not neglected, or do both at the same time??? Let me know. Your oppinions as the reader are valuable to me! So review away!!! LOVE!!!  
  
~~~Risky the pirate  
  
####### 


End file.
